Hunter, or the Hunted?
by FicheCeist
Summary: A French exchange student comes to live with Kagome for a year... but back in the Sengoku Jidai, there is more to her and her past than anyone realises... and her past is intent on catching up with her... PG13 to be safe. IK, SM, OCOC
1. Exchange Student

hello again! I'm so sorry, I kinda died there for a while... got caught up in school and stuff, went to a bunch of competitions with my honors chorous... ugh. anyways, i revised the first chapter, pretty different... next one will be a lot different.

onward ho!

Je suis le chasseur 

Chapter 1: Exchange Student

I'm home! Kagome clomped through the door, shaking the rain out of her hair. It had started pouring on her way home from school. Just my luck... the one day I actually go to school, it rains. she thought wryly.

Oh good, I need to talk to you. Go find your brother , and tell him to meet me in the kitchen. You too, Kagome. her mother called from said kitchen.

Whatever... wonder why she wants to talk to us. Shrugging, she went to find Souta.

Later....

Now you two, I wanted to talk to you about a very important issue. Kagome, you remember the french pen-pal you had in 6th grade? her mother was talking to them, wringing her hands nervously.

Kagome smiled, remembering with fondness the fun, playful, and at times, serious letters they had exchanged. Sixth grade was a horrible year, and one of the things that kept her sane was being able to write to Soleil. She had always wondered what had become of her french friend.

Well... the exchange program of the local system has set her up to stay with us for a year. Her mother looked nervous, as if she were scared of what their reaction might be.

That's great! Which room will she be staying in? Kagome was sincerely happy to be able to catch up with her old friend.

Well, she isn't coming until next week, and the addition on your room is almost done, so I thought we could just add another bed in your room, and you and Soleil could redecorate when she gets here...? Her mother looked at all of them for an answer.

Oh no... another girl to hog the bathroom... Souta looked depressed.

Kagome, meanwhile, looked pale. What about... the Feudal Era and the well? And Inuyasha? Soleil knew nothing about those.

Oh well, I expect you'll just have to tell her! Mrs. Higurashi bustled off to call the Exchange Student Offices and give their assent.

Oh great... wonder how she'll take it... Kagome headed off to her room.

Kagome sighed and open her door, all set to flop down on her bed and listen to some music, chill out. Unfortunately, there was no room for flopping, as the bed was already occupied.

Kagome was about to yell at Inuyasha for being in her room without permission, and on her bed, no less, but the shout died on her lips as she noticed the look on his face.

Normally, his face was guarded and closed, even when sleeping. But now he had a peaceful expression on, and he was smiling slightly.

She smiled too, and went over to her desk, trying not to wake him. She would do homework instead.

Jeez... so much make-up work... and I was only gone for 3 days this time... she sighed, but started on the huge stack of work.

Later

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of light breathing. He sat up quickly, feeling rather guilty. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had been tired after keeping watch all last night.

He looked around, and saw Kagome slumped over at her desk, sleeping. How long had he been asleep?

Kagome woke up suddenly, and feverishly started writing before she noticed that Inuyasha was awake. Inuyasha winced, bracing himself for the assault that was sure to come.

Instead, Kagome just smiled. Hey, Inuyasha. Have a good sleep?

Wha...? She's not gonna yell at me? he was confused. Hadn't he done anything worthy of at least a reprimand? Oh well, it's better than getting 

Her smile grew wider. You want some ramen? she got up from her chair and looked at him.

Even though he was puzzled at her behavior, he could never pass up a chance for his favorite food.

Later, in the kitchen

Kagome hesitantly asked the inu-hanyou who was currently snarfing ramen.

He looked up, ramen hanging from the corners of his mouth.

Do you know what an exchange student is?Yeah, your grandfather was talking to me the other day. You get one, huh? he returned to eating, deeming this conversation unworthy of distracting him from the almighty ramen.

Wonderful! This is going so much easier than I thought! Kagome was relieved that he was taking this so well.

When he was done, they said goodbye and he headed back to the wellhouse to return to his time.

Later the next day, at Kagome's school  
Kagome was surrounded by a cluster of babbling girls, telling them about Soleil, and instructing them on a few customs that they might want to learn, for when they met her in a week or so. Ayumi and Eri were flurrying around her head, twisting and fiddling, trying in vain to make her hair stay up without an elastic. (Ayumi was on a I-want-to-be-a-hairdresser' kick).

Kagome sighed, sliding a band off her wrist and digging a clip out of her bag. Best to humor them...

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a flash of red. Ignoring the shouts of protest, she whipped her head around, just in time to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha, staring at her with a very strange look on his face. He almost looked... admiring.

When he dropped out of sight, she grabbed Ayumi's hand mirror, looking at her unfamilar reflection. With her hair up and curled around her face, she almost looked... elegant.

One week later

Kagome remarked, I've actually been in school a whole week... She hummed lightly as she tripped up the shrine stairs.

When she got home, her mother told her to clean her room, because Soleil's flight arrived in three hours.

Wonder what she's like after all this time... Kagome thought for a bit, then went off to do her mother's bidding.

On the plane with Soleil

Ah, bliss. Escape from this insane country for a whole year... Soleil didn't much like France. Oh, it was nice enough, but not someplace she would want to live.

Unfortunately, she did live there.

Wonder what Kagome's like now? she hadn't heard from her friend in a while.

Please place all seats and tray tables in an upright position. The plane will land shortly. Thank you for flying InterAir. The sickly sweet voice of the stewardess crackled over the intercom, bringing a message of salvation to the poor Soleil, who had been squashed between two smelly old ladies the entire ride.

Ah well, it was worth it to get out of there. She took a deep breath as she retrieved her luggage from Baggage Claim.

Now... they said to call a taxi and give him this address. she set off to find a cab.

Later, Higurashi Shrine

So this is the place... different than I thought it would be. Soleil stood in front of the shrine, looking up at her home for a year.

Soleil! Great to see you! Kagome came running down the steps.

You to! she called out, stopping to give her a hug, which was not the traditional greeting in France, but Soleil wasn't sure how she'd react to that, having never been to France.

Come on, let's bring your stuff up to our room. Kagome led the way, helping Soleil with her bags.

Oh, by the way, Soleil, I love your hair! It's so... vibrant! Soleil's hair was shoulder legnth, straight, but most of all, bright pink.

Thanks. I mostly did it to annoy my family, but I've grown fond of it. Makes a statement. Soleil dumped her stuff on the bed, looking around at the room.

Nice room, Kag, just kinda... bare.Yeah, we get to decorate it this week, they just finished the addition.Um... Kag, I promised my mother I'd call her when I got here. So even though I reeally don't want to, she will not send over my guitar unless I do. Ultimate threat. shudder

Kagome told her where the phone was, and she wandered off to call her mom.

She sat back down on her bed after Soleil left, thinking about her French .

Certainly different than I expected, but she still seems the same as she did in her letters. I never expected the hair, that's for sure. The corners of her lips quirked up in a smile. Can't wait to get to know her better.

Oui, mamá, I'm fine! Really! Yeah, they seem like nice people. 

Of course, I've only really met Kagome so far... she thought wryly.

Yeah, yeah... Now, please send over my guitar as soon as possible! She debated with her mother for a few more minutes before returning to her and Kagome's room.

Jeez... my mother is insane... Kagome sat up when Soleil came in, shaking her head at her mother's folly.

Join the club. Kagome agreed.

Follow me, k? There's something I have to tell you.

Later

To Kagome's suprise, Soleil had taken the news quite well. She had thought it was awesome, in fact. Then they had gossiped for a while on life in the Feudal Era. Soleil had agreed to come along with Kagome whenever she went to that Era to help in her quest. She confessed that while she wasn't sure about demons, she was a a swordfighter and would enjoy time to practice her skills, as they had gotten a little rusty.

Cool... and you play guitar too?Oui. Electric. Taught myself to play at age 6.Takes lots of hard work, I'm assuming.Yup. And, could we head to the Feudal Era now, as we don't have any school?Hold on! You haven't met the rest of my family yet, and I want to take one last bath with the conveniences of indoor plumbing before we go. How about we head out tomorrow morning? Kagome was amazed at her eagerness.

Sounds good.

()

Well, all done w/ chapter 1!

R&R!

later, 

pink


	2. Differences on the point of a knife

hello! me again. second chapter! yay! and yeah, I know about the whole swords and firearms law, but just to make it easier, we'll all just ignore that. :) so, anyways... onward ho! this chapter i waaay different, fyi.  
Next Morning

Soleil sat up, disoriented for a moment before she remembered where she was.

Hey Kag! Wake up! she threw a pillow at her friend, who groaned and rolled over.

No wanna get up... Kagome was _almost _fully awake by now, but_ really _didn't want to move.

Jeez, how long do you sleep?

Kagome got up too. By the way, I thought we might go shopping this morning, so you could get to know our town a little better, and we could head to Feudal Japan in the afternoon. How's that sound?

They both headed downstairs, shuffling into the kitchen in their pj's. After saying good morning to Kagome's family, they scarfed down breakfast and headed upstairs to change.

Kagome was dressed casually, in a denim skirt, strappy sandals, and a tank top- she was more than a little shocked when she saw Soleil.

She was wearing black hip-huggers with chains clanking against her hip, and a strapless black tube top that was_ just _below the line between slutty and decent. A spiked dog collar, a myriad of ear piercings, and fishnets circling her arms completed her outfit. Oh- and not to forget the super-high combat boots. Her hair was up in two buns on top her head, and her thick black eyeliner was caked on like egyptian kohl, framing her eyes like a cat's.

Ready to go, Kag?Yeah, sure... She replied weakly.

After saying goodbye to Kagome's family, (Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi gave her some odd looks, but Souta became her adoring fan, looking up at her with utter adoration), they walked outside, down the shrine steps. Soleil paused at the bottom, fishing around in her pocket, coming up with a small silver ring. With a little trouble, she poked it through her lip, clicking it shut with a smile.

Didn't want to shock your family _too_ bad, she smiled, Let's go.

After wandering around downtown for a while, popping in and out of stores, not really buying much- Kagome got a necklace, Soleil a book- they stopped in at WacDonald's for lunch. Over fries, they discussed what to do next.

Soleil and Kagome finally decided to go to a few more stores, then head home to pack for the Feudal Era.

Almost at the outskirts of the shopping area, on the way home, Soleil spotted a store. It was dusty and kinda dark, with a peeling sign above the entrance reading Armaund Weaponry.That's funny... I've never noticed that store before, Kagome frowned.

Ah, well... what the hell. Soleil walked inside, a rusty chime announcing her entrance in the dusty store.

She called, her shout muffled and echo less.

A guy, about 17 or so, shuffled to the front. He was dressed in all black, kinda creepy-like. Twirling a dagger in his fingers, he leaned up against the counter, an amused gleam in his eyes.

Um, yeah, hi, we're just looking... Soleil mumbled, blushing.

What for?Well, I'm looking for a good epée or rapier, and, um... Kagome? She turned to the other girl, who jumped.

Actually, I _was_ looking for a smallish dagger, for a beginner... She said, remembering that she had wanted to get Shippo something to defend himself with, because his kitsune-bi was not exactly, shall we say, effective? Also, Shippo had told her it was his birthday a couple days ago, so she had to get a present. Killing two birds with one stone, no?

Sure, for you? He asked, motioning Kagome to follow him.

No, for my son... She replied absent-mindedly. Soleil looked shocked, and tapped her on the back.

You have a _son_?! She whispered loudly.

Oh, no, I mean Shippo. I've kinda adopted him. Both Soleil and the shopkeeper looked a little more at ease, even though he didn't know who Shippo was.

Oh, yeah, He took the dagger he was holding and tossed it over his shoulder, where it landed in between swords on the wall with a thunk, I think you'll find what you're looking for over there, he said, over his shoulder, to Soleil.

Kagome bought a small dagger, about 17.5 cm (7 in.), plain but serviceable, with black wire wrapped around the hilt.

Soleil refused to show Kagome what she had bought, saying it was a suprise, she would show it to her later. It was wrapped well in brown paper, fit into what looked like a large poster tube.

Kagome sidled over to Soleil. I think you liked that guy back there. Soleil blushed,

The shopkeeper guy. I saw you looking at him... Kagome smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

I have no idea what you're talking about. She said casually, not looking at Kagome.

Yeah, right... but I'll drop it for now.

Up in Kagome's room, they packed and talked, Kagome expressing doubts as to the nature of the well.

Um... well, I'm not sure if you will be able to get through the well... only me and Inuyasha seem to be able to get through it. Kagome picked up her backpack as she said this, motioning Soleil to follow her, not forgetting Shippo's dagger, which she had wrapped in colorful paper.

Oh... do you think there's any way I could go through? She quickly zipped up her pack up too, and picked up her sword tube, running after Kagome.

Dunno. Maybe if we jump together? Kagome slid open the door of the wellhouse and entered the dank darkness.

Kagome grabbed her hand, and they stood on the rim of the well.

Um, Kag, are you sure this is gonna work? Soleil gulped as she stared into the depths of the well.

No. But there's only one way to find out! With that, she jumped, dragging the reluctant Soleil with her.

Bracing herself for a painful impact, she was suprised when, instead, they touched down lightly 500 years in the past.

Ooo... fun! Soleil stood at the bottom of the well. She giggled, and climbed out. When she looked back, Kagome was being hauled out by a white-haired what she assumed was a demon.

Hey! What are you doing?! She ran over, an angry look in her eyes.

Kagome, seeing this, hurriedly assured her that this was Inuyasha, who Soleil had heard about last night.

Inuyasha pointed to Soleil. Who's that?That Soleil, the exchange student I told you about. She's gonna come with us to help find shards. Ok? Kagome took her pack back from him.

Feh. Whatever. But don't blame me if she gets hurt. With that, he stalked off towards the village.

Well! That was rude! Soleil huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

Don't worry, he may seem tough, but he's basically a big softie. Kagome laughed.

Am not! Came the faint reply from the distance.

They laughed again, and Soleil trekked after Kagome to Kaede's village.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were sitting around Kaede's hut, Inuyasha up in a tree somewhere.

Hey you guys! Kagome called out to them, Soleil bopping along behind her.

Welcome back, Lady Kagome! And who is the beautiful lady behind you? Miroku called back, a perverted gleam in his eyes.

Soleil peered out from behind where she had been walking, behind Kagome. I'm Soleil! An exchange student from France.France, eh? Sango shook hands with her, having come up behind Miroku, who was now unconscious, as a precautionYep. You're Sango, right? She peered at the demon-slayer interestedly.

Yes. And that she pointed to Miroku, is Miroku. She bounced into the hut to meet Kaede.

Wait! Um. I might suggest wearing a little... less revealing clothing around Miroku.I shall try. She replied in a long-suffering tone.

Later

They were walking, looking for shards that they had heard about in a village to the south.

Sango caught up to Kagome. Um, Kagome, isn't Soleil kinda... She struggled to find the right word.

Shippo piped up.

Yeah... she didn't seem anything like this last year... she kinda, turned punk or something. She was bemused at the girl's behavior.

After about an hour or so of more walking, it started getting dark, and they stopped for the night. After an pretty uneventful, besides the usual bickering, evening, they all settled down to sleep.

Soleil, however, lay awake.

_I should tell Kagome, at least, but what about the others? I just don't know what to do anymore... besides, I've heard rumors... he's starting to move, he's looking for me... hopefully I will be safe here, safe from **him**..._

  
ok, I feel like crap today, but i managed to get this out- be thankfull! :)

power2thepink

A thank you to **Rayame325**-I was in a play too, Seussical the musical- strangest play I've ever seen or been in. Another reason I was gone for a while. Thank you for reveiwing!


	3. Fabliau de Un Cauchemar Sanguinaire

wow, I'm just spitting out chapters, aren't I?

_thoughts_ normal speaking -SOUNDS AND STUFF-

Chapter three: Fabliau de Un Cauchemar Sanguinaire

_Next Morning_

C'mon, you coming? Kagome beckoned Sango and Soleil over towards the nearby hot spring.

She was startled out of her musings by a slight gasp from behind her. Both Sango and Kagome were staring at her back. **_Damn,_**_ they saw._

Sango murmured.

Yeah... weird... Kagome agreed.

A strange black design, like a celtic knot, stood out starkly against the pale flesh of her back. Intertwined among the loops and curls was an intricate letter K.

What is th-? Kagome asked.

I don't want to talk about it. Soleil cut her off abruptly. The mention of the design brought painful memories back that she did not want to think about.

Oh... okay... The three continued bathing, but Kagome and Sango kept shooting furtive looks at the French girl. One thought ran through both minds-

_What **is** that?_

Soleil quickly wrapped herself in a towel that she borrowed from Kagome as she slipped out of the spring. Glancing behind her, she noticed Sango and Kagome quickly looking away when she looked back. She sighed.

_This is why I never got close to anyone after last year... they thought I was strange, avoided me._

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other as Soleil got out. They watched in silence as she walked away, stopping to pick up her clothes.

Hmm... strange. Demon markings, do you think? Sango commented.

Well, I know she's not a demon, I would have sensed it. But she does have a very strange aura about her... like nothing I've ever seen, not that I've seen much.

-THUD-

Kagome glanced behind her, where Sango had just thrown a rock.

Just testing.

Soleil sat down on a convenient rock. She had gone back to the camp when dressed, and decided to walk a bit and think things over. She started brushing out her hair, which was full of knots.

_Right. Looks like I'm staying with them, for a while at least. But they'll probably get the story of last year out of me one way or another. Hope they take it well..._

Suddenly she gasped. Standing up and running off, she burst into the circle of firelight where everybody was sitting, gasping with her damp hair flying wildly about her face. Everyone sat up quickly with guilty looks on their faces. They had been discussing the mark on Soleil's back with Inuyasha and Miroku while she was away.

Soleil paid no heed. When is the full moon?! She demanded, eyes gleaming with a feral light in the shadow of the flames.

Kagome stared at the out-of-control girl.

Full moon! When is it?!Tomorrow. The moon will rise a couple of hours after sunset. Inuyasha replied from his perch in a tree that he had reclaimed when Soleil had ran in.

Inuyasha, how do you kn- never mind. Kagome muttered.

Soleil sat down with a thump. _Damn._ Are you sure? was his reply.

Oh, God... Soleil put her head in her hands.

Why, Soleil? Sango asked.

Um. Well. Um. Soleil had a rather sheepish look on when she took her head off her hands.

Let me guess... this has something to do with the mark on your back? Kagome ventured.

She sighed.

Can you tell us, Soleil? Kagome asked kindly.

She sighed again. _I knew this was gonna happen... why so soon, though?!_

Okay, I guess.I loved him, she growled, clenching her fists, And then, him and I went walking in the woods. She clenched her fists tighter, leaving little half-moon punctures on her palm from her nails.

Then he... she faltered for a moment.

He told me what he was. here she fully stopped.

Miroku, who had up until now been quiet, broke the silence.

And what was he?A... what you would call a vampire. But not exactly. Un cauchemar sanguinaire. 

Yes... un cauchemar sanguinaire. A vampire, banpaia, kyuuketsuki, satsubatsu akumu. Kagome said in a small voice.

He... bloodbonded with me. I am one also. To fully bond me to him, to make me his queen, he branded me with his blood, boiling it and searing the symbol into my skin. But I, unlike him, am not a cold murderer. Her voice grew steely.

I was able to go without feeding for two weeks, and then I only killed small animals such as deer and raccoon. But... on the full moon, I... she stopped again.

I was unable to suppress my vampire blood. I hunted and drained humans. But even then I only sustained myself with thieves and murderers. But then... she stopped again.

The vampire in me was unleashed. I lost control of my mind and became fully vampire because I had suppressed it for so long. Rather like how you said Inuyasha becomes full demon, Kagome.

Then in an almost inaudible voice, she said, I killed twenty-seven innocent people that night. One of them was my brother.

Everyone stared at her, the only sound the crackling of the fire. 

Then Kagome gave her a gentle hug. I'm so sorry, Soleil.

After a couple of silent minutes, she smiled at them, swiping at the few tears that had escaped the confines of her eyelashes.

Sorry. But this is the fist time I've told anyone.Yeah, well, even vampires need a good cry now and then. Kagome remarked, getting to her feet.

You mean you don't mind? Soleil asked in astonishment.

No. After all, you didn't want to become one, and you only kill out of need, not pleasure. Sango said, also getting to her feet.

Thank you so much. she whispered.

Kagome replied. 

Dusk, with the inu-gumi

Everyone was lounging about, waiting for night to fall, Inu in his tree, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome talking quietly while preparing dinner, and Miroku sulking in a corner with a rather large red hand print on the left side of his face.

But not Soleil. She was pacing, dreading the onset of night. For tonight was the full moon, the night when the bloodthirsty monster within her was unleashed. It had used to be tame on the full moon, only a slight bloodlust, but ever since that time last year when she lost control, it had become more violent, taking over completely. She no longer remembered who she was or any of her morals... the only thing that remained was the need. That insatiable need... to feel them dying at her hands, tasting and stopping the flow of their sweet lifeblood... it consumed her, till there was nothing left, only the thrill of the hunt and the all-consuming bloodlust.

Oh, shit... she spoke aloud. Even now, hours before moonrise, it was surfacing. The blood... red filled her vision, she could taste the sweet crimson liquid running down her throat...

Panting, she shook it off with an effort. When it was not the full moon, the vampire within sometimes rose, when provoked. And since it was almost full moon, it was getting worse. She just had to control it... he had spoken to her, as she died, and told her what it was like to be one of them. He had told her that she was only part-blood, and could sometimes control it, be he advised not to suppress it. She could now see why, but he had had different motives.

His words rang in her head... _Give in to the need... let it consume you... I will rule all vampires... and you, a full-fledged vampire, will be my queen... join me... give in... give in... to the hunt... to the kill... to the need... to the blood..._

No. She would not give in.

Flashback

_Never! I... will... never give... in! And I will... never... ever... be your queen! she panted, even through the unbearable pain as he drove a knife through her side,_

Ah, well. he shrugged. And he bit her, his long, sharp fangs sinking into the delicate flesh of her neck.

He grinned up at her from his position at her neck.

Now you have no choice. Someday, you will lose control... and on that day, you will come to me... 

So until then, my dear... He kissed her, hard on the lips. The kiss was cruel, ravaging her lips until they were bruised and sore. He stroked a rough hand along her cheek, longing and diabolical lust gleaming in his heated gaze. Then he disappeared.

The pain intensified threefold, until she was practically unconscious from the it. But by the end of the night, she was wishing for blessed darkness.

She was awake as she died. She felt her own heart still, her breath stop. Her life's blood no longer running through her veins. The pain was incredible...

Then a new feeling came to her. It wasn't pain, it was something else. She only wanted the pain to go away... vampiric blood now coursed through her veins.

It was exhilarating, that first rush of power. She embraced the darkness.

And then she woke up. It was almost dawn. Looking down at herself, one thing rang throughout her muddled and confused mind-

My god... what have I done? What am I...?

End Flashback

She looked up sharply, shaking off the last of the nostalgia.

She inhaled sharply.

Oh, shit... she repeated. The moon was rising.

Sesshomaru touched down lightly nearby Inuyasha's domain.

_Now, what to do with Rin..._ he mused.

Leaving her on a riverbank, with Ah and Un guarding her, he set off to find his brother.

They all looked up as she screamed. Bathed in the light of the rising moon, her silhouette was deformed, as she hunched over, clawing at her face. Strange protrusions from her shoulders struggled to get free, her shirt tearing loudly as they ripped through both shirt and skin. Giant, leathery wings unfurled from her back, flicking blood into the air as they unfolded.

Her back arched as she bared her face to the moon, screaming with the voices of the lost as the pure light touched her visage. Bloody grooves marred her pale skin, grown paler still where the moon touched it.

Her blood-red eyes grew narrow, her pupils slit like a cats, her lips black with old, encrusted blood.

She paused, her strange figure frozen against the huge moon.

Then she tore off into the night, leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. They all ran after her, their footsteps falling faster as they heard a scream, a child's scream, rent the night,

That one voice, one scream, was joined by others, a cacophany of the damned swirling into the night.

Above it all, they could hear her laughing.

CHAPTER END (can't you tell?)

phew! done. took an unexpected turn, didn't it? 

don't kill me!!

Translations:

un cauchemar sanguinaire- a bloodthirsty nightmare (basically)  
banpaia- vampire  
kyuuketsuki- a vampire, bloodsucker  
satsubatsu akumu- a bloodthirsty nightmare (again, basically)  
**  
**

ok! you know what to do! just click that big friendly button...  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

luv y'all,  
power2thepink

Thanks Go To:

Foxstar2k2

PS- everyone, forgive my shameless advertising-  
(insert blurb promoting Trans-Siberian Orchestra)  
Everyone should listen to them!!!


	4. Blackout

She is BACK! it feels horrible to keep you lovely readers waiting. ; anywayz, I hope it was well worth the wait! (it was even more late because arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! stupid computer deleted my chapter! so I had to type it over! noooooooooooooooooooooooo!) 

Chapter 5: Blackout

She plunged forward, and the cold shock of the river water chilled her to the bone, and for the moment, banishing he inner demons. The physical change was near completion, but for as long as she could fight them off, she still retained her sanity.

For now.

As she clambered, soaking wet, onto the river bank, she came face to face with a young girl. Freezing, she simply stared at her.

The girl said.

+

The lady climbed out of the river, and Rin wondered why she had jumped in the first place. Rin crawled up in front of her, waiting for her to notice.

The nice lady seemed nice, talking to Rin calmly, and she had nice eyes.

Rin announced that she liked her hair, and proceeded to poke at it.

But then the nice lady seemed to change- her eyes changed, her voice grew husky, and he skin went deathly pale. Her leathery wings flapped a bit, and the she turned, advancing on Rin with a meanacing look in her blood-red eyes.

And suddenly, the nice lady didn't seem so nice anymore.

+

She had Rin. He knew this, and his bleak heart seemed to shudder at the thought.

She would die, if the little girl was hurt.

+

Sesshomaru careened through the forest, his breakneck pace, although seeming reckless and chaotically uncontrolled, was kept securely in check. Slowing just before he caught sight of the river, he managed to touch down lightly with no effort at all, not even out of breath. It would not be proper for a lord to skid.

Even so, he was almost too late.

Soleil looked up from her prey. And laughed.

The sound was harsh and cruel, two voices grating together. Although he did not show it, inwardly the demon lord flinched as the discordant laughter was ground into his sensitive ears.

she smirked evilly, If it isn't the great lord Sesshomaru. I've heard of you.I would advise you to put her down. His calm, quiet voice held a steely edge.

Oh really? And why should I do that?Because I will I kill you if it is not done. He cocked his wrist, poison glowing sickly green as it began to drip from his claws.

You wish. She dumped the limp form of Rin onto the ground, taking up a battle stance. She picked up her staff, and started slowly rotating it, blades glinting, in a wide and lazy circle in front of her.

Neither made a move, each waiting for the other's resolve and patience to break, the slight swishing of the whirling staff the only sound that broke the silence. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome had just reached the trees surrounding the river, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango not far behind. Staying in the trees, they observed the situation. The still bodies of Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken littered the ground. They didn't seem to be dead, but they weren't moving. Sesshomaru and Soleil were simply watching each other, Sesshomaru showing no emotion, Soleil smirking slightly, her weapon still revolving tauntingly.

Inuyasha turned at a small gasp from Kagome, as did all the others. She held up the butterfly pendant, which she had forgotten to give back to Soleil.

It was completely devoid of healthy pink, the sickly glowing black pulsating slowly.

That's not Soleil, Kagome whispered, horrified. Whatever that... _thing_ is, it isn't her. That thing is dead.

Soleil, overhearing, smiled wider. Never taking her eyes off her opponent, she spoke.

Hate to break it to ya, Kags. I'm still Soleil. Only better, because I don got any morals or ethics. I killed my own brother and didn't lose any sleep over it. She grinned. 

How admirable. Sesshomaru, too, did not take his eyes from her. 

Whoo, look who's so smart! You can't even manage to kill your own brother! And he's a hanyou, at that! Soleil hooted.

Sesshomaru gave a noncommittal grunt, frowning only slightly.

Kagome watched Inuyasha get angrier and angrier, standing up and opening his moth, most likely to curse at them, because of that last remark.

Soleil, noticing this, smirked wider.

Ooo, is the little puppy mad? she taunted, her rasping voice sickly sweet.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered crimson, and he started to lunge for her, claws outstretched.

Kagome, seeing this, thought quickly, coming up with her favorite, all purpose solution.

Inuyasha, SIT! He thudded to the ground.

While he was immobile, she picked up his twitching hand and positioned it firmly over the worn hilt of Tetsusaiga. The demon blood that had started to rise subsided.

While this little drama was played out in the trees, both opponents had frozen, and were standing deathly still.

Two pairs of eyes, golden and crimson, followed a small sakura blossom as it drifted towards the surface of the river.

The second it touched lightly to the serene surface of the water, both lunged.

Soleil brought her staff up mid-turn and raised it over her head, swinging it downwards towards Sesshomaru's head as she charged. Sesshomaru, however, was already behind her. She whirled, blocking the strike of his claws inches from her face. He drew back, then stabbed her in rapid succession, each blow aimed for a potentially fatal spot.

She blocked every one of them, twirling her staff like an expert, though never quite managing to land a hit herself. It seemed almost like an intricate dance, striking and blocking with almost surreal grace and agility. But dances are not bloody and of malicious intent.

Finally, after about a half-hour of this, they both stopped as though on cue and faced each other at opposite sides of the clearing. Both were only breathing slightly heavier than normal.

You fight well. Sesshomaru offered, cracking his knuckles in a way that was suspiciously like Inuyasha.

As do you, she grinned, But not quite good enough to beat _me_.

And with that, he lunged once more, unexpectedly. His hand, once more dripping poison, went through her chest and came out the other side, impaling her thoroughly.

Oh Kami-sama! Kagome shrieked, hands flying up to cover her mouth. Sango, Inuyasha, and everybody else were slightly horrified, too. Because even though she wasn't in her right mind, she was still Soleil, and none of them wished her dead.

Sesshomaru wrenched his bloody hand from her body, staring without expression as she slumped to the ground, face contorted in pain. An involuntary howl was torn from her bleeding lips as he stepped on her, crossing to pick up Rin and kick Ah-Un, who proceeded to wake and follow him, Jaken clinging to it's back.

Kagome, sobbing, raced across the clearing to the fallen . Inuyasha leaped up and grabbed her arm as she leaped past, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo following.

Wait, bitch! he demanded brusquely, preventing her from going any farther.

she cried struggling against his iron grip.

Cut a dog in half and it still bites. He replied simply, glaring at her.

Kagome ceased wriggling for a moment, pausing to give him an odd look.

Miroku, seeing this, coughed lightly to get their attention. Ahem... what I think Inuyasha is referring to is the danger that Lady Soleil is still mobile, and in her demon state, could kill you. He muttered, but still not relinquishing his grip on her arm.

Soleil coughed, then sat up, grinning at them. Damn straight.

They all drew back instinctively, shrinking in horror at the sight of her bloody and mangled face and torso.

She stood up, dusting herself off. I'm already dead. I can't die! And this isn't my blood, I have no blood. It's the blood of my victims.

She lunged at them suddenly. You tried to stop me! For that you shall die! All of you!

Then, just as suddenly, she stopped. She sank to her knees, shaking and hugging herself.

Non, non... Her voice was weak and trembly, but it was her own voice, not that of the vampire within.

She turned tearful eyes to them. Her face and hair were back to their normal colors, but her eyes flickered in between crimson and the light blue that was her normal eye color.

J-je suis d-désolé... She shuddered, fresh tears falling. Je veux juste... qu'il finisse. In her terror, she returned to her native language. (I am sorry) (I just want... it to end)

Kagome, with her limited french, couldn't understand her, but she got the gist.

She remembered how to say ok, at least. )

Soleil sobbed harder. Aucun... il n'est pas... mais vous remercie de toute façon... (no... it's not... but thank you anyways...)

Yes it is! It's not your fault! Kagome insisted.

She laughed lightly, then stiffened. She shrieked, body convulsing as tremors wracked her body. Her eyes flickered...

Crimson...

Indigo...

Crimson...

Her eyes flickered one last time, then steadied to a deep bloodred. Her face paled, and her hair blacked. She grinned evilly.

So... tried to overthrow me, did she? Didn't work too well. She chuckled.

Now then... back to business! She resumed her lunge, skillfully avoiding Inuyasha's outstretched claws and everything else they tried. As she flew past Kagome, she ripped into her skin with the blunt end of the staff, splattering blood everywhere.

Kagome screamed, and for a moment, time seemed to stand still as her stomach was rent open.

In the blink of an eye, Soliel was behind Kagome, and dug her blade into her back. The shrill scream trailed off into the night as Kagome slumped, unconscious and bloody, to the cold ground. Inuyasha gave a strangled noise and sprang forward, intent on killing Soleil.

Soleil, however, was preoccupied. She sniffed the breeze, and bounded off into the night, singing lightly.

Damn her! Inuyasha let out a strangled yell, then turned to Sango, who was kneeling over Kagome.

Will she live, Lady Sango? Asked Miroku.

I hope so. She replied quietly.

Soleil awoke a few hours after sunrise, yawning and stretching sleepily. Then she yelped in horror. She was not anywhere she recognized. She was in a clearing in the forest.

A clearing that was covered with blood and littered with bodies.

Oh my god... what have I done? She clutched her head.

I don't remember anything...

+

Thanx to all my reviewers!


End file.
